


To Speak it Would Be Selfish

by Rhianysa



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Based on canon but Blake is in love with Schofield, Blake is dying, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianysa/pseuds/Rhianysa
Summary: A poem from Blake’s point of view as he is dying in Schofield’s arms.This is for the 2nd Devon’s writing prompt:"We have so much to say, and we shall never say it." -Erich Maria Remarque, All Quiet On the Western Front
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2nd devons writing challenges





	To Speak it Would Be Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a poem, but no I do not consider myself a poet. I only just started writing poems this year as an outlet for emotions and all that, and I’ve only written a handful of poems so far and they’ve only been spur of the moment personal things so it was really enjoyable to take time and focus on one from another’s point of view, in this case Blake’s POV.  
> Please don’t judge my technical poetry skills because I just write it as what feels/sounds right so I’m sorry if I disappoint any poets and poetry enthusiasts.

_I wish that_

_I wish_

I wish that I could tell you

But to speak it would be selfish.

Every instinct in me wants to scream

To set my feelings free.

My chance is ending,

I need you to see

How my heart is aching.

I know you don’t feel it for me

Like I do for you.

That’s not the reason I hold back,

I would never stand in the way of your own love

I’m not selfish like that.

You wouldn’t hate me either

I know.

I might shock you with my confession,

But your gentleness would win

And in the end, you’d listen.

That’s a reason I love you

Yet it’s also the issue.

Your heart is kind

Gentle and full.

And in your mind,

You feel responsible

For those close to you.

You may not reciprocate my love

But I know you care for me,

The way you hold me now

I know how much I mean to you,

Which is why I cannot add to your burden.

You already carry so much,

Your family’s love

Their plea of ‘come back to us’.

You understand now

It would be selfish of me to weigh you down further.

In these last moments I’ve come to recognise my love for you was never meant to be spoken,

Witnessing this already hurts you too much.

But you’re here with me

And I’m thankful,

To have been a part of your life was enough.

So, this time I’ll take heed

Think before I speak.

Just this once I’ll keep quiet

And ask you to fill the silence,

_Talk to me_


End file.
